Flustered
by ButI'mNotAWrestlingFic
Summary: Becky sees her career plummetting as she gets placed in Sami's storyline as a love interest. But as they both struggle to figure out their futures and make it through their floundering programs, maybe it won't be so bad after all. Mature for later chapters. [Sami Zayn/Becky Lynch]
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I see this as a shorter story, but I keep giving Sami the short end of the deal, so I needed him to get the girl at some point.

For anyone who follows my stuff, yes I know I know, One More Go is just kinda chilling. I have more places for it to go but not a lot of concrete plot ones, so I'll come back to it eventually.

XXX

"Bex," Sami knocked at the door of the hotel room. "C'mon open up. Please?"

The orange haired girl opened the door, a grumpy look on her face, and a gray cotton rope hitting mid thigh on her leg.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah I suppose," she opened the door, "welcome to my career's funeral."

A bottle of wine was sat on a small table in front of the couch and the television was playing Grease.

"Aw Bex, you only watch musicals when you're really upset."

"Yeah well," she collapsed on the couch, the fabric of her rope flipping off and showing a bit of the soft shorts underneath.

He picked up a glass from the bar and poured himself a glass.

"Cheers." He sipped it and waited for her to make a move, she eyed him before sighing heavily.

"I mean, what the 'ell happened? What happened to Diva's revolution and changin' the way things are done 'round here, yeah? How in the hell did I end up here?"

"You did all of those things, you had a great match at WrestleMania."

"Which I lost, and now I'm at the bottom while Charlotte and Sasha gonna are out there doin' what I want to do, and Bayley's chasing the NXT title against one of the greatest competitors in our industry, and freakin' Natalya, who I love don' get me wrong, but Natalya is booked to be number one contender and me? I'm in a half-assed valet-slash-love-interest angle with you."

He didn't say anything, just looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "I didn't mean- it's not your fault."

"I get your frustrations, okay," he downed the glass of wine, "hell I just had one of the matches of my life! And two weeks later I'm here,"

"With me."

"Yeah, with you. I suppose there are…worse options."

She smiled at him and stretched her legs out on top of his lap. He felt his face flushing and looked down at his hands.

"I'll talk to Hunter again, maybe we can do it like more of a partnership. I'll come out and help you during your matches and…you do the same for me. That doesn't sound too bad, does it?

"No, it doesn' sound that bad."

"We'll make it work, you and me. We'll figure it out. You trust me?"

"Yeah, yeah I trust ya."

"Pass the wine,"

She handed him the bottle and he poured them both another glass. They clinked their glasses and sat watching Grease without speaking, The credits started playing and in the corner of the screen the channel announce 'Grease 2 up next'.

"Oh lord," he looked over at her, "please don't make me."

"This shit is happenin' babe."

"Then we need more wine." He slipped out from under her legs and opened the mini bar. "Well you're out of wine but, we've got Fireball." He held up the bottle and wiggled it.

"At this point, bring it."

He laughed and poured them each a shot, handing one to her as he sat back down on the couch, letting her put her legs over them again. She knocked her head back and he followed her lead, crinkling his nose as it burned his throat.

"Oh god, ugh. I remember why I never do this stuff."

She laughed, Becky always knew how to hold her liquor. Patting Sami on the shoulder she got up and walked over to the mini bar. His eyes followed the short hem of her robe, sighing lightly.

"There's some Coke in here, I can make Rum and Cokes?"

"You wanna **keep** going?" he tipped his head back, defeated.

" 'ey it's a party, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright," he laughed, watching her as she made their drinks. Under his breath, he murmured, "anything for you."

"Went a little heavy on the rum, heads up."

"What is this movie even about?" he asked as she returned with yet two glasses.

'Uh…I don' think it has a plot actually."

Sami rolled his eyes and sipped on his drink, she was right, it was strong. He placed it down and realized she was already halfway through it.

"Jesus Bex, how am I supposed to keep up with you?"

She shrugged, "get good."

She giggled and he smiled, watching as her thick waves cascaded down her chest. Had she noticed that the lace of her bra was peeking through the opening of her robe? Should he tell her? His brain was fuzzy from trying to match her drink for drink, he couldn't think straight. He tried not to let his eyes linger on the curve of her cleavage, was that a push-up bra? Usually she wasn't quite so...

Sami snapped himself out of it. He did not need to make an ass out of himself over a couple inches of exposed skin. Definitely not tonight, not after telling her he was on her side. She leaned against him lazily, her soft skin rubbing against his beard and he smiled down at her, taking another long swig of his drink as the world got fuzzier and fuzzier. That was alright, she was all he needed.

XXX

There was a buzzing noise, get a louder and louder. Sami groaned, opening his eyes just a sliver, his vision blurry.

"Uggggh," Becky's voice came and he felt movement underneath him.

His eyes blinked open, trying to get his bearings. He was lying on his stomach on the hotel bed, still in his tshirt and basketball shorts from the night before. Her hair was over part of his face, which seemed to be balanced on her shoulder, his arm around her waist where she was laying on her back. Their legs were next to each other, bare skin to bare skin, but that seemed to be the only one. She was fully dressed, well at least, as much as she was wearing last night. Her skin felt so good against his.

She turned the alarm on her phone off and tossed it back to the table. Chuckling, she looked over at him.

"Morin'."

"Hey! Oh, sorry, hey," he shot up, releasing her from his grasp and blinking rapidly. His head was pounding.

"Sorry," he said again, breathily.

She shrugged, "shit happens. Think ya passed out first, I saw the end of the movie."

"You could've move me,"

"We musta shifted in the night," she laughed as his face flushed. "Calm down, it was innocent."

She slipped out of the couch and splashed her face with water. Groggily, he put his shoes back on took out his wallet.

"Take some cash for the mini bar?" he asked, "please?"

She rolled her eyes but took the bills from his hand.

"Thank you, by the way," she said softly, "for comin' by."

"Anytime. I'm here."

"Ya got sex hair," she said with a smirk.

"I what?"

"Here," she smoothed down the top of his hair, sending a chill down his spine. "Ya hair gets pushed up like that in your sleep. Or sex. I assume."

He rolled his eyes, she was such a flirt sometimes.

"I'll see you later,"

"See ya."

He let her door close behind him and looked around, not hoping to start rumors. Swiping into his own room, he was hoping Kevin would still be asleep. He wasn't.

"And heeey it's Uncle Sami!" he was Facetiming on his phone with his son, stretched out on the unmade bed. "Owen do you know what staying out all night is?"

"Uh a bad thing?" came the little voice from the speaker

"That's right,"

"Kevin," Sami groaned.

"Shh I'm making an example out of you. Look Owen," he turned jumped over to Sami on his untouched bed. "This is what a hangover looks like. And it sucks, doesn't it Sami?"

"It sucks," he sighed, "don't drink Owen."

"Hey buddy I gotta go, does mom wanna say goodbye?" Kevin asked.

"She says it's okay."

Kevin laughed, "love you too babe. Talk to you tomorrow, I love you." He put down his phone and stood up from the bed, searching through his suitcase. "Seriously though, what happened you? I sent a search party."

"You did not,"

"Okay but I sent a text."

"Oh…so you did. Fell asleep on Bex's couch, waaay too many."

"Yeah? Is she upset about the program?

"Yeah but I think I talked her down a bit," he pulled the shirt over his head and couldn't help but notice it smelled like her at the collar. "I'm not happy about it either but we'll make the best out of it."

Kevin scoffed, "you're so full of shit."

"I mean it!"

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me you don't want to have her as your on-screen girlfriend?"

"That's what I said."

"So you don't want to walk around with your arm around her waist and get victory kisses in the middle of the ring? Or backstage when the camera catches you two making out and getting just a little bit too handsy?"

"Stop," he rolled his eyes though he could feel how hot his face was thinking about it.

"Don't bother lying, man. You talk about her in your sleep."

"You think I want it this way? The girl of my dreams right there and maybe I get to kiss her sure, but it's fake. When the cameras are off, she's not gonna keep kissing me man, she's gonna walk away. And be pissed that she had to do it in the first place."

He slumped down on the bed, his head still pounding.

"You're right. That sucks."

"Yeah. Just a little."

"There's a solution here, you know."

Sami groaned, "is it tell her how you feel?"

"Yup."

"No. No way, I don't wanna seem like a scumbag who sneaks in because she's vulnerable and hasn't had sex since the breakup."

"Dude it's been like three months."

"Four, actually."

"How long are you gonna wait?"

"I don't. I don't know. Okay?"

"Seems like a good time."

"Kev!"

"What're you so afraid of? Her saying no? There's a lot worse things out there than hearing a no."

"Drop it okay?"

"Okay. Fine."

Later, Sami and Kevin rolled their suitcases through the lobby when he Becky's bright orange hair caught his eye.

" 'ello boys," she grinned.

"How are you so cheery right now?" Sami groaned, his head still pounding despite two aspirins and his sunglasses.

"I'm a trooper," she winked, "and coffee."

"How was that mini bar bill?"

"Brutal," she laughed as they walked out to the bright sun of the day.

"We'll BYO next time."

"Tonight?"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

She laughed, "I'll see ya guys at the arena,"

"Bye Becky," Kevin smiled at him as Sami watched her get into her rental car. He looked back and Kevin and got into the car grumpily.

"Don't."

"I didn't say anything!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha would be out for a few weeks, nursing a nasty concussion. Bayley and Finn were still down in Orlando, Becky was lucky to see them once a week. And Charlotte, well she was busy. She didn't fault her for that, no one ever said it was easy to be the champion. They'd stopped sharing rooms a little while ago, while it was nice to have the company and save the money, their schedules were just too out of sorts. This was all part of the business, but she couldn't help feeling the slightest bit lonely without her girls. Sami was trying, he was trying really hard, she had to give that to him. It just wasn't the same.

Backstage at SmackDown she was getting her hair done when Natalya sat across from her in the other chair.

"Hey Becky, how's it going?"

"Oh fine. How's TJ?"

"He's doing okay, you know, the same."

"That's good. Must be hard without him."

"Yeah I miss him, but it's good to be back in the ring."

"Nothin' like it."

"What're you on tonight?"

"They've got me on this…dumb romance angle with Sami."

"With Sami?" Nattie asked surprised.

"Yeah, something about him needing someone to play off of, so he's gonna come save me from Emma."

"Oh so that's what they've been setting up the past few weeks?"

"Yeah we thought it was gonna be just a mixed tag thing, but yeah. They want us to be…romantically involved."

"Well Sami's a good kid, he won't get skeevy about it."

"Yeah, sure."

"You're all good," the hair stylist said.

"Thanks," Becky hopped up from the chair. "See ya, Nattie."

"Bye, Bex."

She made her way through the backstage. She almost tried to bolt, seeing Sami on a production crate, watching the dark match on the monitor, but he saw her.

"Hey! I was looking for you."

"Not lookin' really hard," she teased, sitting down next to him.

"Nah I got distracted," he laughed, "check it out, Neville's on."

"On Superstars? Poor thing."

"I've learned to just be happy to get out there at all," Sami said, "no matter when it is. Or what is it…" he nudged her playfully and she sent him a sad smile.

"I got some bigger goals in mind."

"I know but. Can you just y'know, make it work for the night? For me?"

"Okay. Yeah, for you."

"That's my girl. What're we doing tonight?"

"Hunter said Emma gets in a cheap shot, you come and scare her off. Then we've got a backstage thing in the trainer room."

"Are we doing…uh…"

"The kiss? Yeah, I think so, but I'm waiting on the script."

"Chin up," he teased, "I'll wear lip balm."

"Don't eat the garlic bread," she rolled her eyes, getting up to change. "See ya out there."

"Yeah, see you out there."

XXX

Becky felt as Emma wrapped her up in a submission. She screamed and tried to claw at her arms, to no avail. Crawling to the ropes she struggled, showing the valiant effort but she was far away from them and eventually tapped with her left hand. Emma kept the hold for a second until the referee pulled her off and Becky rolled over in pain. She looked up at the ceiling of the top of the arena as Emma's music started playing. Emma was celebrating on the ropes and looked back at her, waiting for the referee to slide out of the ring.

The kicks came all at once, Emma laying into her with strikes and stomps. Becky screamed as she drove her shoulder into the post of the ring post. That's when Sami's music hit. Emma looked up, eyes wide. He came running down the ramp, and dove into the ring.

"What is wrong with you?" he shouted at Emma, chasing her back through the ropes as he got in between her and Becky. She scurried off, glaring at Sami as she did.

He knelt down at Becky's side. She was grabbing her shoulder, wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" he moved a piece of hair behind her ear gingerly.

She nodded, squeezing her eyes closed. He helped her to her feet, letting her lean on him as she limped her way out. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. She had to admit it, he made her feel safe.

As they came through the curtain, he looked down at her.

"You good?"

"Yeah," she rubbed her shoulder. "Oof. I'm okay."

They made their way to the trainer room, Hunter found them along the way.

"Hey, you guys good for the backstage seg?"

Becky sighed heavily, "I suppose."

"C'mon, I've been in plenty of these romance angles. They're not that bad. So, Sami you go in for it, Becky pull back. Shouldn't be hard if you're so upset about it, huh?"

"Yeah alright," she grumbled.

"Thanks for making me the sucker here," Sami said, hoping up on the trainer's table.

"Gotta chase the girl, you'll get her in the end."

"Greaaat," Becky said, joining him and taking the ice pack from the trainer.

"Just relax, it'll be fast."

The crew was setting up and Becky pressed the ice pack to her shoulder. It would be a nasty bruise tomorrow.

"Ready?" the producer asked before counting down and gesturing to Sami.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Sami I'm fine," she said sharply before breathing out, "thank ya though. I appreciate it."

"Emma's not gonna be a problem anymore. I've got you."

She smiled and cocked her head, looking up at him. He took a quick inhale and he pressed his lips to her in a stiff, closed-mouth peck. For someone she knew so well, it was so forced and awkward. That was strange. She kind of was starting to think…it wasn't important.

Jumping back, her eyes shot open. "Whoa!"

"Sorry! I just," he cleared his throat. "I'm gonna…I'm just gonna go."

"Sami!" She called after him as he ran off, sighing heavily.

"Cut! Good work you two."

Sami was looking at her from across the room. The crew shuffled around them to clean up for the next segment. Eventually, they were left alone.

"I wore chapstick for you," he said with a hopeful smile.

"Much appreciated," she laugh, hoping off of the table.

"Was it that bad?"

"No it was fine, it's jus'…"

"What? The garlic bread?"

"Nah, it's jus', did it feel really stiff to you?"

"Honestly? I've never done one before."

"Kissed a girl?" she teased as they made their way down the hall.

"Stage kissed a girl. Well, technically I did play Romeo in the 6th grade so I guess I stage kissed…oh what was her name?"

"Very wham-bamb-thank-you-ma'am."

"Haha, look, you're my best friend yeah?"

"Yeah? Alright."

"So it's gonna feel weird to kiss you in front of a million of people."

"Okay, I guess ya right."

"I think it went about as well as anyone could expect."

"I suppose."

"But I'm a much better kisser in real life."

"Uh huh," she smirked.

"I am! It's rude to go for tongue there."

"Is goin' for tongue the only way to make a kiss good?"

"No I- didn't wanna go you know, full on passionate. It didn't fit the character."

"The character is you," she laughed.

"Yeah well I wouldn't stick my tongue down your throat out of the gate."

"Good to know," she laughed again, waving to Charlotte at catering. "Hey, lass."

"Hey girl, good match out there."

"'ow was the backstage seg?"

"Oh,uh, it was fine," she said with a pitch to her voice.

"Oh god, that bad?"

"What's bad?" Seth Rollins said, sitting down next to Sami.

"Nothing!" Charlotte said quickly. "Their segment, it was good."

"Yeah sure, the seg was good. The kiss was terrible."

"Seth!"

"Nah it's okay," Sami nodded, "he's right."

"Look romance angles are obnoxious and hard, we all know it."

"Ya ever been in one Seth?"

"A couple when I first started in the locals. They're awkward you know? But you'll get more comfortable the more you do it." Seth shrugged. "You'll be fine."

"Kissin' ya friends is weird huh?"

"Yeah well, if you hate it that much, I can talk to Hunter," Seth said as he stood up from his seat, "maybe I can steal you from him." He winked at Becky and walked away.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "he's such a little jerk sometimes."

"Gotta love it," Becky scoffed with a laugh.

"You really don't," Sami said, bitterly.

"Aw ya jealous?" she teased.

"No! But Seth's one of my closest friends, I have a responsibility to call him on it."

"Yeah, alright," Becky giggled.

"He doesn't have to lay it on so thick on **every** girl he sees."

"Relax, he was jokin'" she laughed. "Though I have to agree with him about that kiss."

"It'll get better. Promise."

But over the next couple of weeks, the more they had segments together the more awkward it felt. It was fine, everyone told them, because it fit the story. Sami was chasing after her and dealing with his insecurities as he feuded with Kevin. That gave him the opportunity to rub it in Sami's face while talking about how he would never measure up. They hadn't kissed again yet, but she was nervous for Payback, that was the plan. She'd kiss him before his match, simple and innocent. Yet she was playing it over and over in her head, thinking about it. Those awkward, stiff kisses wouldn't do for long.

"You deep in thought?" he found her backstage at Payback.

"Hey Sami," she pulled her earbuds out. "Yeah I'm just…" she shook her head.

"Nervous?"

"No, I'm-"

"You're nervous. It's okay. Keep it easy and we'll just play it off as new relationship jitters."

"That won't work forever."

"I know. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there, okay?" he chuckled, "it's not like we don't have any chemistry."

"I think sometimes that makes it 'arder."

He nodded. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"Okay."

"No tongue," he nudged her playfully and got up to go change. "I'll see you out there."

"Yeah…"

Later, as she waited for the cue, she could feel her heart speeding up. The cameras started rolling, and Sami stood taping up his wrists. She took a deep breath and wandered over to him.

"Hey you,"

"Oh hey…hey Bex." He looked over at her, shirtless and with that little smile. She had to admit, it was cute when he looked at her like that.

"Want 'elp?"

He hesitated, "uh, sure, yeah."

She took the tape in her hands and continued to wrap up his wrists.

"Jus' remember what ya been workin' on. Stay light on your feet, don' let him ground ya, the top rope is your domain."

He chuckled softly. "You've never been on the receiving end of Kevin's cannon ball. But thank you, for your help."

"Yeah 'o course," she paused, wrapping the last of the tape. She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Good luck."

Leaning up to his lips, they met in a quick peck. She pulled back just as quickly as she'd kissed him, his face stunned. He lunged for another, but she turned away.

"Have a good match,"

She walked out of frame and bit her lip. As she expected, it was stiff, uncomfortable, and unnatural. She sighed as he smiled to her when cameras cut. It was stressing her out to think about what would happen to her own storyline if this didn't work.


	3. Chapter 3

How did Sami always find himself knocking on Becky's door in the middle of the night, begging her to talk to him? He wasn't sure, but there he was, again. She'd stormed out of Raw tonight. His victory in an Intercontinental Championship qualifier had given him some momentum back, and he celebrated by spinning her around and kissing her in the middle of the ring. It was stiff and uncomfortable again, her lips not parting from their purse position. Seth and Kevin had teased them backstage about how painful it looked and she'd run off, avoiding him the rest of the night.

"Bex, will you open up? Please?" he begged again.

The hotel door opened slowly. "I'm not in the mood for drinkin' the night away."

"I just want to make sure you're okay. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, alright," she nodded. "I was just watchin' tape."

He sat down on the bed next to her, "loved my match that much?"

She rolled her eyes, "this is the promo from yesterday," she hit play on the WWE Network and grumbled, "it's still so…"

"Forced?"

"I was gonna say boner killin'"

"Well then," he laughed, watching as the two of them stood very close on the screen.

Had she not felt what he felt, standing there like that? Was this all in his head, the sparks that would fly between them whenever he dared to get just a little too close? What about their commonalities, how in sync they managed to be at all times, like they were deep inside each other's minds? She understood him better than anyone, always being able to tell what was on his mind, even if he didn't want to admit it. And then there was the physical attraction. That, surely, he wasn't making up. That was very, very real. She'd look at him out of the corner of her eye and it'd fill him from the inside out with a heat that was raw and energetic. He could feel it written all over his face, the pink filling his cheeks and his lip catching on his teeth.

On the television screen, she kissed him, and it made his stomach turn to watch it. Her eyes were shut tightly, you could see her cringing slightly as their lips touched. How could something that felt so good also feel so…sad?

"Alright, it's a little rough," he admitted.

"A little?" she asked sharply.

"Becky, I want this to work. Let me help. Tell me what I can do."

"It's not-" she shook her head.

"Hey. C'mon." He nudged her gently, "you remember the old days back in NXT? I was always on your side, always."

"Yeah, I remember."

"No matter what it was, you and me were a team."

"To the point that all the newbies thought we were together," she said with a laugh.

"Didn't matter to me as along as you had my back and I had yours. Always. Because you're my girl."

She blushed a little and laughed, "yeah, I know."

"So tell me what I can do to make this better."

She sighed heavily, biting her tongue and looking up to the ceiling.

"C'mon, you've got something in your brain, I can tell."

"It's a stupid idea."

"Guarantee you it's not."

She shifted in her seat.

"Out with it, Bex."

She was blushing hard as she opened her mouth, "it's immature…but could we try…practicin'?"

He felt his face flushing deeply, the pink spreading from his cheeks all the way to the tops of his ears.

"Practicing? Like-"

"It was a stupid idea. N'ermind."

"No-no I was just surprised," he laughed, "we can practice."

"Really?"

"If you think it'll help. Um-" he blushed, "I guess we, uh, don't really think I've set it up like this since high school."

She laughed and scooted closer, "let's jus'…run through a scenario."

"Okay. So you come to wish me good luck."

"And I wrap my arms around your neck like…" she interlaced her hands behind his neck, it sent a chill down his spine, "this."

"Right, and lean up and-"

She pressed her lips to his, still tightly pursed. He pulled away after a moment.

"Ease up, relax your lips. That'll look more natural."

She nodded, breathing heavily. Leaning up again, she touched his lips again, softer this time. Their bottom lips touched first, then the top. It sent a warmth throughout his whole body, tingling on his lips. Unwittingly, his arms wrapped around her waist until she pulled off. His breath caught for a second.

"Better. A lot better I think."

"Yeah-" her breath caught too as she let go of his neck. "That was…a lot better."

"Again?"

"Ya kiss me this time."

He did, quickly, taking her by surprise as he grabbed her waist. The kiss was a little more assertive this time, but she parted her lips for him anyway as she gasped. Her hands found his chest, grasping at his flannel shirt.

When they parted they both chuckled.

"Now that's more like it."

"Guess, you're an okay kisser," she teased.

" **Okay** kisser?"

"Well," she shrugged.

He kissed her again, feeling her lips move over his. It was urgent, but he kept his lips soft, enjoying every ounce of it.

"Alright alright!" she tipped her head back and laughed, "you win."

"Thank you. Now I expect you to go tell all your friends how good I am."

"Oh shush. Uh, you know they're eventually gonna 'ave us caught mackin' backstage."

"Yeah I know,"

"Should we…"

"It's your turn."

She took a deep breath and crashed her lips into his, holding his face in her hands. His hands laced in her hair behind her head. They kept it innocent at first, lightly moving over each other's lips like they would if they had to do it for the camera. Then something changed, he wasn't sure whose tongue slid in first, but soon they were fighting for dominance. It felt better than he could ever have imagined, and his heart was quickly beating out of his chest the more she ran her tongue over his teeth.

Eventually, they came up for air, gasping as their lips parted.

"No bad, huh?" he teased, their lips still close together.

"No, no," she said breathily, "not bad."

"Kinda…" his voice came out coarse, he couldn't help it, "kinda fucking fun."

She didn't protest as he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was deeper this time, pushing his tongue against hers. Her hands were running all over his neck and the top of his head. Their lips seemed to move in sync, the way he knew they would if he ever got to kiss her. Was that silly? It felt silly…but it also felt true. That the two of them would just…know.

Her lips were getting more aggressive, moving faster and pushing against him harder. He wrapped his arms around her waist again. It happened in slow motion, and all at once. She started moving her hips against his, her tongue running over his mouth, and her legs finding either side of his lap. He ran his hands up and down her sides as she buried her face further into his. It sent more than just warmth throughout his whole body. He could feel his blood pumping faster though his veins, and a dizziness in his brain from the feeling of her body against his. The hairs on his arm were standing up and he could feel every little movement she made. It went on for a moment, or maybe an hour, it was impossible to tell. He didn't break from his haze until he heard a moan leave her mouth, and returning it he felt a throbbing low under her body.

"Whoa!" she practically jumped off of him.

"Sorry!" he felt a pit growing in his stomach. "Sorry I uh, I got a little carried away there."

"Yeah, no, I-I did too," she was blushing, tucking her hair behind her ears.

They sat in silence for a second, trying to figure out if that had really just happened and how to feel about it.

"I'll go-" he said abruptly, jumping off of the bed and putting back on his shoes.

"Wait, Sami,"

"No, it's okay. I think that'll help. With the program."

"Please don' be mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Sami I-"

"You don't have to explain. It just went too far. Right?"

"Yeah…just too far."

"Goodnight, Bex,"

She stopped him again before he hit the door. "It was fun."

He looked back, "yeah?"

She shrugged, "Kinda fuckin' fun?" a grin came across her face. She was so damn cute like that.

"Yeah. Kinda fucking fun."

"We don' have to… I mean, it doesn' have to be a big deal."

"Of course. Just a bit of fun between two friends on a Monday night."

"Now ya make it sound like fuck buddies."

"Just a kiss," he shook his head, "not a big deal at all."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sami nodded his head and left her room, but he didn't go back up to his room where Kevin would be waiting. He loved the guy, but he was a tough love kind of friend, and it wasn't want Sami needed right now. Sitting at the window in the lounge he pulled out his phone.

"Hey Sami," Finn's voice came on the other line, groggy.

"Hey. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Hasta be important, yeah?"

"Yeah…uh my brain's still a little foggy but I'm pretty sure I just kissed Becky."

"Yeah mate no offense but we all saw it. It was on TV."

"No, not that. I went up to her room, she was upset and we…tried practicing…"

"Practicing?" Finn laughed, "smooth."

"It was her idea, I told her I'd do whatever she thought would help it feel more natural…"

"So ya kissed her?"

"Yeah…a lot."

"A lot?"

"A lot."

"Was it good?"

"It was incredible. But now things are… well, now I can't stop thinking about her."

"Yeah girls are like that sometimes. But…is really such a change?"

"What do you mean?"

"Weren' ya caught up on her like that before?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…you sorta talk…in your sleep sometimes…"

"Yeah, yeah, so I've heard. No, I guess not, it's just…worse now."

"Give it some time, Bex is...well she can be a bit indecisive can't she? Like her heart and her brain run so fast and her mouth is jus' tryin' keep up."

"Yeah, no you're right. She's beautiful like that."

"Don't I know it."

"Huh, right,"

"Don' get petty."

"Petty? Nope, not me."

"Her mind is beautiful, but she needs to sort it out sometimes."

"You're right. Thanks, man."

"Get some rest. Sounds like ya need it."


	4. Chapter 4

She took a deep breath as she made her way to the ring after Sami's match. He was grinning, leaning in on the ropes as she came up to him. His hair was all messed up from his match with Adam Rose, and his cheeks were flushed. Jumping up on the apron, she ducked under the rope and held up his hand. He pulled her in and pressed his lips to her, softer than before and this time, she parted her lips for them. It was better, a lot better than all the other kisses. She pulled away and raised his hand again before his music played them out.

"You happier?" Sami asked tentatively as they came back through the curtain.

"Yeah, yeah I think that looked better?"

"Me too. You don't seem…"

"I am. I'm jus' really stressed out 'bout all of it. I gotta worry 'bout this and my trainin', I wanna be in top condition if they decide to run with me."

"Yeah I get that."

"Plus appearances, my schedule is out of control-"

He chuckled, "yeah, really."

"Oh and Sean texted me last night, can ya believe that?"

"Sean? T-the drummer?"

"Yeah, the asshole drummer. Texts me at like 9pm last night askin' what I was up to and if I was home. Like I didn' know what that was 'bout." She laughed, "I mean, yeah, it's been awhile. But that doesn't mean I was 'bout to hop on into his bed the second he came callin'. I mean, I am not **that** desperate."

"So you…didn't sleep with him then?"

"Sami!"

"Sorry, personal."

She laughed, "yeah I didn't sleep with him but, not much sleeping in general. My brain's at capacity."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Sami," she smiled at him sadly and nodded her head. "It's just a lot right now."

"Can I…can I do anything?"

"That's sweet, but no. Not really. You could come by tonight, though, if you wanted to."

"No musicals."

"Deal. Pick up some beer?"

"I can do that."

XXX

The knock came at the door just past midnight. Becky got up to get it, and as she passed the mirror in the bathroom, found herself tussling her hair. That was silly, it was just Sami. Opening the door, he held up a six-pack of beer and grinned his dopey smile.

"Sure that's gonna be enough?" she asked, letting him in.

"Exactly, this limits you to three."

"Ya can' hold me down, Zayn."

"Watch me," he teased, handing her one.

She took a long swig of the beer and let him settle into the seat next to her.

"So are you…feeling better?"

"From two hours ago?" she shrugged, "not really. Will ya quit worryin' about me Sami?"

"Not a chance."

"Look, it's just, my brain is goin' a million miles an hour. I've been stressed and overworked and," she let out a big sigh. "Maybe I shoulda jus' gone along with Sean."

"Why?"

"Coulda used the lay, honestly."

She had said it flippantly, but it seemed to embarrass Sami. The pink in his cheeks was rising all the way to the top of his ears. He looked down at the floor.

"Sorry to ruin your innocent view of me."

"No it's not that- I just," he cleared his throat.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what I'm gonna say right now-"

"Sami, you're making me nervous…"

He bit his lip, at looking her from the side of his eye. Leaning his elbows on his thighs, he sighed heavily.

"If you need something to let go of all of that stuff in your head I can…I can do that for you."

She laughed out loud and his face dropped a little.

"That's funny,"

"It wasn't a joke."

"Ya serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. You need it, hell I need it. It might as well be with someone you trust. I just wanna help Bex, so I think," he took another breath, "I think you should let me make love to you."

"Make love?" she laughed again, "is that what ya call it?"

He laughed nervously, "what do you call it?"

"I dunno, screwin'?"

"Well, I'm not gonna do **that**."

"What, screw me? Just make love?" she teased, still amused by his offer.

"You're acting like this is a joke. You can just say no,"

"Aww don' pout," she laughed and curled up against him. "You're really not jokin'?"

"No, I'm really not. If you need a, uh,"

"Lay,"

"Right. If you need one, wouldn't you rather get it from someone who's gonna take care of you instead of some asshole ex-boyfriend who wants something from you?"

"An' what is it that ya want from me, huh?"

"I told you, I need it too." He took another deep sigh, "I'm not going to deny the chemistry between us, I felt that kiss. Didn't you?"

She paused for a second, thinking about the way his hands slid up and down her back. His lips, soft and gentle against hers. The way her body relaxed in his grasp until a moan slipped from her mouth.

"Yeah, I felt it."

"You really never thought about this before?"

"I…maybe a little," she felt her own face blushing. "I guess I just…always pushed it out of my head, you know?"

"Why?"

"Because…I dunno? Felt like that wasn't somethin' meant to happen."

"Really? Cause I always kinda felt like it was a matter of time," he met her gaze again, "I guess that could be wishful thinking."

"Well," she shrugged, "time's up I guess."

"Yeah I guess it is," he looked her square, like he was waiting on her to respond.

She leaned in, pausing right before his lips, in a moment of uncertainty. His breath was warm on hers and his eyes flickered up. He pressed them in, soft and slightly shaky. It was cute, how nervous he was about this. She kissed back, and her hand found his thigh. He jumped as she squeezed it lightly.

"Ya okay?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, just in shock…"

"Ya sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes. Don't even play that," he scooped her up by the waist and she laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist.

They sprawled down onto the bed, his lips trailing over her neck and her face. She'd always pushed it away, any desire that might've been lurking underneath. He always felt off-limits for some reason. But how did she miss…this? His eyes caught hers as he crawled on top of her and chuckled, his face lighting up from the inside out. It was gorgeous.

"Is this really happening right now? He said, running his lips over hers.

"Not if you keep yabberin'."

He pulled at the back of his t-shirt tossing it out to the side. She'd seen him shirtless a thousand times, but running her fingers through the little hairs on his chest, it was different. His eyes trailed down her tank top dress before his hands started flirting with the hem. Another deep breath and he pulled it over the top of her head.

"Wow," his eyes flickered up and down feverishly.

She giggled and pulled him down onto her. He buried a kiss into the corner of her neck bellow her ear. It sent a shock through her, a moan exploded from her lips unexpectedly.

"Oh…god…"

He chuckled, "I've barely touched you."

"Yeah well. It's been a while"

"Here," he said gently, reaching around and unclasping her bra.

Her fingertips found his jean's zipper, and she slipped it down. He shed them and boxers all at once, her eyes trained on him.

"Well, that's new."

He blushed, "is it um…what you expected? You know what," he shook his head, "don't answer that."

She chuckled. "Why don' we see what ya can do with it."

Sami nodded, pulling her panties down and very slowly lowered himself down inside of her. She shivered at first, running twirling her fingers in his little curls. The weight of his body was strong and comforting as he made his slow little moves.

"You okay?" he asked softly, his big puppy dog eyes finding hers.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," she said with a little chuckle, running her hands over his face. "Ya can go on,"

"I'll be gentle," he whispered, thrusting in and out slowly and kissing her face.

"Oh you don't havta-"

"Shh," he said, kissing the crook of her next once more. She gave into that much.

His lips were certainly talented, trailing kisses long her neck and her cheeks. Kissing her deeply, he wrapped his arms around her head, and pulled her in. He was soft, softer than any guy she'd ever been with before, and she could admit that it was nice despite the pace. It was sweet, the way he looked out for her, instead of just his own satisfaction. He shifted his position, always asking how it felt and when he finally found the right spot, he stayed on it. Grinding slowly against that one spot, it made her tip her head back and moan.

"Right there?"

"Oh right there," she whimpered, "faster."

"That I can do," he said, pushing against her quicker, making her withered underneath him. But he didn't give anything more force behind them, or spin her around for a better angle. She should've expected as much for sweet little Sami.

She met his thrusts, trying to create some more friction as she groaned in his ear. It was good, in its own way. It just that he could not have been more careful that was his sole goal. Maybe it was. She felt it building within her and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh god Sami-"

"Oh shi-" he shuddered at the sound of her moaning his name.

He gave her one, final, hard thrust, and it sent a wave through her body. She let it wash over her, enjoying the taste of his skin and the feeling of him getting just a bit rough. He came undone too, collapsing onto her with one last yelp.

"Wow," he said, rolling over onto the bed. "That was…that was so incredible."

"It certainly was something," she chuckled.

"Worth letting your gross best friend make love to you?"

"Oh god, please stop callin' it makin' love."

"Not happening," he laughed, kissing her cheek.

"You're so embarassin'."

"Did it work, though? Do you feel better?"

"Less stressed for sure." She leaned back on the pillow. "I guess I… didn't realize what I was missing out on."

"Oh now don't flatter me, you're the one who just rocked my world."

"I don't know about 'rocked' but I guess it was pretty good

"I won't tell anyone, by the way."

"Anyone?"

"If you don't want me to," he nodded, "I didn't do it to brag about you. I did it **for** you."

"Thank you, I'd 'preciate that."

"Then a secret little rendezvous it was." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, she pulled back a little bit. "Annd I guess that's all it was."

He cleared his throat, searching the floor for his boxers.

"Sami, I-"

"Bex, you don't have to explain, we have an understanding. We're cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he pulled his shirt over his head and fixed his sex hair. "I'm positive."


	5. Chapter 5

It was early backstage at the live show on Friday afternoon. People would be rolling in within the next hour or so, depending on where they were coming from. It was good to be home for the past few days, but it also felt so good to be back. Becky was a self-admitting workaholic, she needed to be around that energy. She sat in the makeup area, twirling her hair around a curling iron. At live shows, they were on their own for the most part.

"Hey there," a soft voice came from behind her.

"One sec," she said, cupping a curl as it fell, she bounced it a couple times before letting it go and looking up in the mirror at Sami behind her. "Hey!"

"How long does that take?"

"Uhhh a while. But it looks real cute so," she shrugged, moving to the next section to curl.

She sat down in the fold-up chair next to her, "so uh, was I supposed to call you?" he asked in a low tone.

"What?" she laughed.

"I've never really done this before so I'm not sure."

"Never hooked up with a co-worker?" she asked with a side-glance to him.

"Never hooked up. Ever."

"Ever?"

"I mean," he looked around, "I've had sex. Obviously. Hopefully that's obvious. I just, I've always been in a relationship when that happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Until you."

Becky laughed quietly, letting the last curl go and tousling her hair. Sami leaned back as she sprayed hairspray all in her hair, creating a cloud of perfume around them.

"Ya wanna go eat? I like to do it early."

"Sure," he said slightly suspiciously, "you didn't answer my question."

"No, ya weren't supposed to call me, Sami."

"Okay, good. I was starting to feel bad about it," he said, following her down the hall to catering.

"Don't, ya fine."

"Okay," he smiled shyly at her as she handed him a plate.

"How were your days off?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Good, I hung out with Finn,"

"I should call 'im."

"I'm sure he gets it. We checked out that new tapas bar downtown,"

"Oh was it good? I've been meanin' to check it out."

"You should come with next time, we'll definitely go back."

"I don't want to intrude on date night," she teased.

"Har har," they sat down at a table in the corner. "Listen, Bex, I just wanna put it out there,"

"Uh huh?"

"I had a really, really good time Monday night and I, well, if you ever need to get rid of all that stuff in your brain, well, just call."

"That's sweet Sami, but I think the once is alright."

"Oh," he looked down at his dinner, "never mind."

"No Sami, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

He was quiet for a moment, and then looked at her again.

"I thought you had a good time."

"I did! I did Sami,"

"It's not sounding like that."

"I just, I'm satisfied at the moment."

"Okay…was it-"

"Oh god, Sami, please."

"Just answer it, if there's no issue just answer me."

She sighed, "fine,"

He spoke lowly, "was it my performance? I know it wasn't a marathoner,"

"No, Sami, it was a perfectly good lay,"

"Was it…my size?"

"Sami! You don' really think that 'bout yourself do ya?"

"I don't know what you're used to!"

"It wasn't that, it wasn't your performance, it's nothing. It was jus' a little…"

"What?"

"Lightweight," she laughed, "don' be upset, it's a style choice. I'm sure there are plenty o' girls out there who love it."

"What do you mean lightweight?"

"Gentle, soft, romantic, sweet,"

"Those sound like good qualities."

"They are! But I personally like a little well," she smiled slyly, "straight fire."

"It wasn't rough enough for you?"

"Please don' take it personally. Ya just really meant it when ya said you wanted to 'make love'" she air quoted the last phrase.

"Yeah, I thought that was like, polite."

"It was, and it was very thoughtful and kind of you. It's just that if I need a lay, I'm a need a motherfucking **lay** , y'know?"

He scoffed and looked away for a moment, biting his lip and a devious smile creeping onto his face.

"If you're saying next time you'd rather I fuck you,"

"Oh my god Sami," she blushed, "it does not feel right to hear you talk that way."

"Do you not think I can talk dirty?"

"You're my sweet little Sami,"

"So let me be sweet to you in another way."

"Sweet?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Let me show you."

"Well," she giggled, "if you insist. I guess I could go for another."

"Yeah me too," he said with a sternness to his voice. He held her gaze steady, his face very close to hers. There was a bit of stifled heat lingering for a moment.

"Hey guys," Kevin's voice broke them out of their stare down, "what's up?"

He sat down Next to Sami, who cleared his throat uncomfortably and sat back in his chair.

"Pretty good, 'ow are ya, Kev?"

"I'm alright, just got a text from my wife, apparently both kids are sick now."

"Both of 'em?"

"Yeah, it was just my daughter when I left last night. Owen couldn't stay away from her though so,"

"That's rough man,"

"I just feel bad about leaving her alone with the two of them but," he shrugged, "gotta pay the bills, right?"

"Right," Becky nodded, looking back at Sami and blushing. "I should go finish my makeup, see you guys later."

"Bye Bex," Kevin said eating his own dinner. He looked over at Sami through the side of his eye as Becky scurried off. "What was that about?"

"What was what?"

"I came over and it looked like you guys were having some sort of weird moment."

"Oh no, it was nothing."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno, just seemed like something was up between you,"

"Nope, we're cool."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at him and laughed, "what? Did one of you walk in the other naked or something?"

"Yeah," Sami laughed nervously, "something like that."

"Well don't be weird about it, man."

"Uh huh. I think this whole love angle thing is just messing with us a bit."

"Well, at least it's helping you out professionally."

"Yeah yeah definitely, I mean don't get me wrong I love having her in my corner."

"You just wish you had her in your…bed?"

"Kev!"

"What, just saying," he shrugged. "Is it hard? Kissing her?"

"It's torture," he said, though he couldn't tell Kevin what he meant by that.

It was torture, to feel her lips against his and know it was fake. It was even worse, feeling her underneath him and knowing that it was fleeting. Worse yet, hearing that he wasn't really doing it for her. He had to make this time worth it, he had to show her that they were connected, that they really had something. It was his last chance.

XXX

Natalya and Charlotte were across from Becky at the make up station, discussing their upcoming feud for Extreme Rules. Sami walked past them again, for probably the third time, waving at all of them.

"Hey Sami, TJ said you called the other day," Natalya stopped him as he walked by.

"Oh yeah, just saying hi,"

"Well that's really sweet, thank you,"

"Yeah yeah sure, uh how's everyone?" he looked around his eyes flickering onto and then off of Becky. He seemed to get jittery when there were other people in the area.

"Really good," Charlotte said, her eyes looking between the two of them. "Thanks Sami."

"Yeah yeah sure, I gotta run but I'll see you guys later."

He hurried off and Natalya returned to her eyeliner, but Charlotte's gaze fixed on Becky. She pretended not to notice.

"Bex?"

"Yeah?" she said, looking in the mirror as she applied highlighter to avoid Charlotte's eyes.

"Why is Sami looking at you like he's seen you naked?"

Becky sighed and looked over at her across the table.

"How do you always do that?"

She shrugged, "natural talent."

"Wait what?" Natalya looked up.

"It's nothing-" Becky started to say.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Look, he-" she dug in her brain for an excuse or some sort of explanation, and said the first thing she could find, "he walked in on me changing the other day okay?"

"Oh god really?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah and now things are a little weird, but it'll pass."

"He caught you changing?" Charlotte asked, unsatisfied.

"Yep,"

"When?"

"Uh over the days off, we were swimming at Finn's. He didn't realize I was changing in the bedroom."

"Oh awkward,"

"Did he linger?" Charlotte asked, she was not dropping it anytime soon.

"Uh, a little, for a second," she blushed, "it's no big deal, he'll get over it. Are we done with this conversation?"

"Okay, just asking," Charlotte smiled smugly.

"It's fine, you know how he get sometimes."

"Oh trust me, I know."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure 'bout this?" Becky asked, sitting with her knees to her chest on the hotel sofa as Sami poured them both a glass of wine.

"Why? You having second thoughts?"

"I jus', I don' know if-"

"If I can do it?"

"Sami, I don't want ya to change for me. What kinda friend would I be if I let ya do that?"

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think, Bex," he handed her the glass and sat opposite of her, sipping on his.

"What's that mean?"

"It means this isn't a changing who I am, it's just…changing strategy."

"Changin' strategy?"

"You want a little _straight fire_ , well," he shrugged, "I happen to enjoy that too."

"Do ya now?"

"You're so convinced I'm sweet and innocent,"

"Ya are!"

He licked his lip and looked over at her with a surprisingly hungry gaze. Wordlessly, he patted his lap. Becky laughed and rolled her eyes, but he raised an eyebrow in return.

"Ya serious?"

"You nervous?"

She giggled, looked him up and down as he smiled at her, and crawled onto his lap. His eyes grazed her up and down as his hands teased the hem of her shirt. He met her gaze and smiled again.

"Shall I?"

"Be my guest."

"Think I'd rather," he trailed his fingertips down to the first snap of her denim shirt, "take my time."

One by one he made his way up, snapping each open as he went along. It made her shiver as he slowly got closer. As he slipped it off her shoulders, his eyes ate up the cotton push-up bra.

"You were wearing this the other day," he murmured huskily as his hands ran over the blue lace of the bra.

"What?"

"When I came by to talk to you about the program," he slipped his hands under the cups, "you were wearing this under that robe. It was peaking out"

She chuckled, "Ya enjoy the view?"

"What do you think?" he smiled shyly and rolled her nipples between two fingers.

"Oh-"

"Now that's more like it," he rubbed her in circles and she melted into his hands.

Pulling it over her head, he pressed his lips to her neck. Her hands found his hair, running them through his little curls. His lips moved lower and lower before finally latching onto one nipple. She gasped and he moved a hand to the other for a moment before switching sides.

"Sami," she giggled.

"I'd rather hear you moan that," he bit down lightly.

"Ah!" she jumped and he held down her by her thighs.

"You like that?

She moaned in response and he chuckled, pushing up and rolling her with his thumbs roughly. He pushed her back down on the couch, pulling her jeans down and discarding them. Rubbing the outside of her underwear, a sly smile broke out on his face.

"Shiiit. This is working huh?"

"Mmm-"

"Say it." The demanding tone of his voice made her gasp as he ran small circles over the fabric.

"I need you, Sami," she breathed.

"Need me?"

"Sami!" she whined but he kept his sly smile straight. Becky sighed, "I need you to fuck me."

He pulled down her panties and immediately pushed in two fingers. She gasped and moaned as he pumped in and out faster and faster. Grabbing at his hair, she let her legs drape over his shoulders.

"Oh, you like it deep?"

"I-"

Sami didn't wait for her to respond, pushing in as deep as he could. He teased her, pushing in roughly and pulling out slowly and soft. Her moans matched his pace, letting out a yelp as he hit her most sensitive spot and whimpering when he pulled away. He was grinning as he watched her face, and she pulled him into her lips, kissing roughly.

"Get on the bed for me," he whispered as she struggled to catch her breath. She paused and he nipped at her ear, "now."

She did as he asked, laying back on the pillows and watching as he shed all of his clothes. His cheeks were flushed but the glimmer in his eye was more devious than the last time she'd gotten with him. Pulling his shirt over his head, he flexed his chest and it made her laugh. Sami wasn't one of those guys whose body showed it, but regardless he was in incredible shape. He was never going to be like Finn, with the well-defined 6-pack, but as her eyes traced his torso, the short hairs on his chest and his thick arms, she didn't mind at all.

"What?" he smiled at her.

"Ya just look…really sexy tonight," she laughed as he climbed on top of her.

"Hadn't noticed before? That's alright, we'll fix that," he crawled on top of her and kissed her neck.

"Is that so?"

He nipped lightly and she let out a loud moan.

Leaning into her ear, he whispered, "spread 'em."

She laughed, he was not holding back, that was for sure. He pushed in slowly, gently at first, and then once they were settled continued his rhythm from earlier. Pushing her legs to her chest so that he could deepen his thrust, he met her eyes.

"Like that?" he smiled slyly on a slow pull-out.

"Yeah-" she said breathily, and then cried out as he pushed back in roughly.

"Good," he trailed a few kisses up to her ear, "if you're good maybe I'll let you turn around."

"What?" She laughed.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Becky bit her lip, "yeah, alright."

"Then be good."

"Good?" she said with another laugh.

"Kiss me."

She did, roughly fighting for dominance against his tongue. He let his hands wander over her body, grazing her inner thigh and teasing, moving up over her stomach to her chest and waiting for her to gasp before abandoning them for her hair. Patient as always, he kept at it until she was moaning nonstop. She arched her back, crying out his name.

"God I love that sound,"

"Haha really?"

"I've been dreaming about that sound for a long time," he purred in her ear and she paused as he realized he said that out loud. "Uh, turn around."

Scrambling onto her hands and knees, she flipped her hair. He looped his arms around her thighs for leverage and quickened his pace. Before long he was slamming into her as she tipped her head back and moaning.

"C'mon," he pulled her by her shoulders to meet his body. Kissing her neck he brought a hand down to her and rubbed in small circles.

"Oh," she gripped his hips as he got rougher and rougher.

"This more what you were after?" he asked as she started to shake. "A motherfuckin' lay, huh?"

That sent her over the edge, she grabbed at his hair and moaned.

"Say it," he murmured. "C'mon saaay it."

"Fuck, Sami," she managed through a loud moan, and that made him let out a groan as his knees shook.

Her whole body was shaking too, and she collapsed into the bed on her stomach. He covered her body with his, a thin layer of sweat sticking their skin together. Kissing her cheek lightly, he moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Still just your sweet little Sami?" he whispered.

She giggled and turned over, settling into the bed.

"Definitely a little," she laughed, "straight fire."

"Glad you enjoyed it," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah turns out I needed it,"

"You can have it anytime you want, Bex."

"Ha, don' get too excited, I'm really not lookin' for a fuck buddy."

"What about a make love buddy?" he teased, pressing his smiling lips to her cheek.

"Most definitely not."

"You really don't want to keep doing this?"

"Sami," she turned and leaned her head on her arm, playing with his little curls again. "Don't cha think that might be a bad idea?"

"Well…no. Not really. I mean," his eyes flickered down and then back up to hers. "I like this. You like this?"

"I like it, but I don' really think it's somethin' we should keep doin'."

"What, it becomes a habit at number three?"

"Kinda. Plus you were the one who had to prove you could properly fuck me."

"And I did, didn't I? Sounded like it," he smiled slyly at her.

"Yeah…yeah it was fantastic, but…"

"But **what** Bex?"

"I told you what I was looking for when ya first told me you wanted to make love," she rolled her eyes. "An' it definitely wasn't that."

"Yeah… I guess it wasn't," he said with a sigh. Rolling out of bed he pulled up his boxers as she watched him.

"I don't understand what you're mad 'bout, Sami,"

"I'm not mad," he shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I just thought…"

"Thought what?"

"I thought you'd feel it," he turned towards her, his brown eyes pained.

"We got chemistry, yeah, but that's not…"

"Enough? Giving it to you like that, wasn't enough?" his tone was soft, his voice quiet.

"Sami I told ya that I didn' want ya change for me." She thought about moving up and pressing her lips to his skin but decided to keep her distance.

"I didn't. I like it like that sometimes too. Variety right?"

"Right,"

"I just thought…I dunno maybe you would see how good I can be to you."

"I do see that."

"And you would see that I could be good to you all the time," he looked back at her again, but she didn't say anything. "Maybe you'd even let me take you to dinner eventually."

"Oh, Sami."

"I know, I know, you never signed up for that," he sighed, "I should go."

"You can stay," she said, pulling the comforter up to her chest as the heat was wearing off.

"Thanks," he hiked up his jeans and pulled on his t-shirt hastily, "but I'm gonna go."

"Well… g'night Sami," she looked down, unsure what she could say.

He smiled at her sadly as he stepped into his shoes.

"Goodnight, Bex."

The door closed behind him with a quiet click. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. How did she manage to mess even this up? He was hers, all she had to do was say yes. But somehow, she just couldn't make up her mind about if she wanted to do that.


End file.
